


Lost In Y̶o̶u̶ Japan💘

by mystymochi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Social Media, Voice Actor + Streamer Levi, YouTube, Youtuber + Streamer Ereh, crack fic?, give me coffee please, this is an au bc i feel uncomfortable with shipping eren and levi in cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystymochi/pseuds/mystymochi
Summary: 💌𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝟐𝟓 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐫. 𝐇𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐤 𝐭𝐨𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞. 𝐋𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐝𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐝 𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝟏𝟖.𝐀𝐭 𝟏𝟗 𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐧 𝐣𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐬. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐇𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞, 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐮𝐩𝐬. 𝐇𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐨'𝐬, 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐭𝐲𝐥𝐞.𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬. 𝐀𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐧, 𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐬𝐚, 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐉𝐞𝐚𝐧. 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐧 𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐒𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐚 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐞. 𝐘𝐦𝐢𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐇𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐚 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰. 𝐓𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞'𝐝 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢. 𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧."𝑨𝒍𝒍 𝒊𝒕'𝒅 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒇𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕"🌸
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Lost In Y̶o̶u̶ Japan💘

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, i posted and editing this at 4am in the morning.

  
Eren was playing Attack On Titan with Armin and horse face when Jean screeched. "Yo what the fuck? Did you just shit your pants," Eren laughed. "Eren don't be an ass," Armin said, chuckling. "No shut the fuck up! Levi _fucking_ Akerman is in game, with us, right now!" Jean yelled, way too loudly. "Jean back up from your mic a bit?" Armin asked. "Ah yeah sorry Minmin," Jean apologized. "Wait horse face, for real?!" Eren asked. "Yeah Jack ass check," Jean scoffed. Eren looked into the server and sure enough Levi was right there. " _Holy shit_ this isn't real," Eren said while running his hands through his greesy ass hair. Armin laughed, "well i- that's definitely intimidating surprise, I'm pretty sure we all look up to him." Jean hummed, smiling. Eren check Levi's stream and sure enough he was playing on the same server as them. Eren literally screeched, ten times louder than Jean did. Jean busted out in laughter. Armin's ear took way too much abuse. "Yo what the fuck! _What the fuck?!_ " Eren said, fan boying. "Yeah didn't you have a crush on the guy since you were 18 or some shit?" Jean laughed. "No shit, the man's the prettiest man on earth!" Eren argued. "Well don't start jacking off now, we're still on stream," Jean chuckled. "You guys really have to watch language a little more," Armin sighed. "Armin! This is literally Levi, shit!" Eren said, not getting over the situation in front of him. "Where is he?" Eren asked, abandoning whatever task he was doing in game. "Woah there buddy, are you talking about the game or?-" Jean mocked. "Of course in the game dumbass!" Eren said. "I think he might be outside of the walls with Petra," Armin added. "Well fuck," Eren sighed. "Holy fuck _Petra's_ here too?!" Jean asked.  
  
Yeah, that clip of Eren fan boying went **viral**. After all Eren did upload that video as, _"Finally Meeting My Crush!"_ Now it's no surprise that Eren has fan girls. After all he was a brunette with tanned skin and pretty green eyes. It also helped that he was ripped as hell. When the said fan girls saw the title of the video it immediately blew up.

  
**Finally Meeting My Crush! w/ JeanStillPlays + Armikk**  
> Comments 🔻  
  
Sasha Simp🥔 :  
Wait why do I ship??😶  
  
> erehscumsock: wait same..  
  
ereh😩❤ :  
Holy shi- is that Ereh simping?😳  
  
Kurki :  
Lmao the amount of screaming  
  
ErensOneTrueWife:  
Whew that title got me scared  
  
> Nami: I mean isn't Ereh bi ..

> leviscum: you think you can compete against levi?-  
  


  
  
 **Eren Jeager** ✅  
 _@JeagerMVP_ at 2am  
  
Hey so after my last vid ppl have been questioning my sexuality ................ _🎶All I am is a man, I want the world-🎶_

  
  
> erehssasage: bi bi bi 👀  
> lebi🥰😍: Omg wait-  
> Armikk✅: get it best friend 🤪  
> Mikasa✅: Proud of you😌🏳️🌈

  
  
 **Heichou** ✅ _@LeviAckerman_ followed you

  
"Fuck!" Eren shouted almost spilling his drink. "What's up Eren?" Armin asked as he jumped onto the couch new to Eren. "Levi fucking Ackerman just followed me," Eren said, trying to calm down his breathing. "Levi?" Mikasa asked, coming from a corner. "Yeah he just followed me!" Eren said, chuckling. "Ah .. I haven't heard from him in a while," Mikasa smiled, sitting down next to the two. "Huh- what do you mean?" Eren asked. "That's Levi Ackerman right?" Mikasa simply asked. Eren noded, "that's my cousin," Mikasa said. "What?!" Eren asked, stunned.

"Ah well I don't blame you for not knowing after all he lives in Tokyo-"

"Eren they have the same last name"

•

  
Eren was getting some crappy energy drink before streaming. That's when he got a text from Mr.Ackerman himself. The kid nearly dropped his phone.

* * *

**< \------- Heichou✅**

* * *

  
Heichou : Oi I watched your video.  
Heichou : You were pretty good  
Heichou : Wanna stream sometime?

* * *

  
  
Eren nearly stopped breathing. Quickly looking around he remembered that well- .. Everyone was either asleep, streaming or out of the house. Shit, how was Eren supposed to respond to this?

**< \------- Heichou✅**

* * *

  
Heichou : Oi I watched your video.  
Heichou : You were pretty good  
Heichou : Wanna stream sometime?

  
Eren : Yes.  
Eren : Just us two..?  
Heichou : Sure, don't make it weird  
Eren : ...

* * *

  
That night Eren and Levi became friends on discord. Eren was going to play with Levi, Levi Ackerman. _Holy shit._  
  
That's what brought him here. A week later here Eren was, trying to hype himself up for this gaming. He was gonna play with _Levi Ackerman_. The man who _basically_ made Attack On Titan popular. The leader of the Levi squad based in Tokyo. Eren took a deep breath. _You can do this._

 _Joining call ..._  
  
"Levi ..?" Eren asked, hearing his heart thump in his ears. Eren heard Levi hum. "You ready to play kid?" Levi asked. "Hey don't call me a kid. I'm only five years younger than you!" Eren argued. "Please, you've hardly graduated college," Levi said. "So? I could still take care of you," Eren smirked. "..."  
  
The twitch chat went crazy from the moment they started streaming.

**Chat**  
\---------------------------------  
  
hangee: Not a drill, it's happening!!  
  
miydjo: Okay, but why do they look so good together??  
  
leviswifeee1893: omg levi!! you look so cute today 🥰  
  
ackerthighs: Levi when are you gonna wear those cat ears 🙄  
  
kamokd: chill ereh, don't start another war or anything 🖐🤪  
  
  
"Wait Levi you have cat ears?" Eren asked, watching Levi's chat. "Fuck, I got some in the mail and now these brats keep asking me to wear them," Levi scoffed. "Wait .. how did I miss that stream?" Eren said. "We have different time zones, you can't watch every single one of my streams idiot," Levi answered. "Well can you pull the cat ears on ..?" Eren asked sheepishly. "What? No!" Levi quickly denied.  
  
 _ **JeagerMVP donated $2,000 :**_  
_Please put on the cat ears sweetheart_

  
That's how Levi went viral _(as if he wasn't already)_ on social media for wearing cat ears in his last stream.

**< \------- Heichou✅**

* * *

Eren : U looked so cute 2day wifee❤  
Heichou : ...  
Heichou : I hope you step on Legos  
Eren : Aw don't be mad  
Eren : U were absolutely adorable  
Eren : Wifee🥰❤  
Heichou : don't call me that  
Heichou : We're not married..  
Eren : .. Yet?  
Heichou : Whatever

* * *

  
Eren chuckled, this was happening. "What are you smiling like an idiot for Jeagerbomb!" Connie asked swinging next to Eren. "Oh nothing," Eren smiled.  
  
It's been six months since they first met. Eren and Levi have been stream every Monday since.  
  
"Levi where are you?"  
  
"I don't fucking know, this block game is shit"  
  
"Levi.. You tiny old man Attack on Titan is way harder than this"  
  
"Tiny old man?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Fuck you, green eyed musty ass lizard"  
  
"I'm sorry wifee, please don't make me sleep on the couch tonight.."  
  
"Yeah? Well fuck, _I'll take the kids with me_ "  
  
"PFFFTAHHAHAHAHA LEVI"  
  
As time went on the fan girls grew. Levi's 20 million fan base on twitch turned into 20.6 million. That may not sound like a lot but Levi's literally been on the internet since the beginning. Most were already following him. And well Eren grew his fan base to 1 million to 4.9 million. At this point no on could go on social media without seeing the two together. Especially fan art. The whole internet was just waiting for them to get together. And so was Eren..  
  


**< \------- Heichou✅**

* * *

  
Eren : Hi bb gohrl❤  
Heichou : What.  
Eren : Idk lmao I saw it in a fan art

Heichou : Stop  
Heichou : I saw some of that shit on my feed  
Heichou : I'm trying to fry it out of my brain  
Eren : But why? 😔  
Eren : All the artist are so talented  
Heichou : ... Hand me the fucking bleach

* * *

  
Connie watched this all go down. As in he watched as Eren smiled and laughed at this phone. "It's been ten months since you two met, just get together already," Connie sighed. "They're probably already married," Sasha mocked. "Not yet, maybe we're engaged," Eren smiled.  
  
  
"Eren I'm tired of this, it's been 12 months, just asking him out," Jean complained. "You think so?" Eren asked, chewing on a boba pearl. "No shit," Jean chuckled. "I know I'm hot as fuck but what if I get rejected," Eren laughed. "Dude shut the fuck up, Levi clearly likes you!" Jean said, punching Eren's arm.  
  
It was Monday. Eren and Levi were streaming League together. "Levi?" Eren asked, roaming the map. "Don't tell me your already dying Eren," Levi scoffed. "No where are you, we should team up," Eren said. "I'm in the mid lane idiot," Levi replied. "I'll be right there!"  
  
"Levi!" Eren said, inching his character closer to Levi's. "Eren ..?" Levi said, unamused.  
  
"Levi will you go out with me?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Will you Levi Ackerman, go out with me?"  
  
"Is this another one of your stupid jokes brat?"  
  
"No, I'm asking you straight up. Will you be my boyfriend-"

"Eren we're on stream! You can't just- .. One moment goddammit"  
  
 _Both Levi and Eren's stream ended early that day._  
  
"Eren you don't ask that kind of shit on stream," Levi scolded. "Sorry it's just- I- I'm sorry I got excited," Eren apologized. "So it was just another stunt huh?" Levi asked. "What no! I meant every part of it," Eren said. "I can't believe our relationship is gonna start from a confession on stream," Levi sighed. "Is that a yes?" You could hear the smirk in Eren's voice.  
  
"Yes.."

  
  
**EREN ASKING LEVI ACKERMAN OUT ON STREAM?! (Ereri Clips!!)**  
> Comments 🔻  
  
YelenaPleasePegMe 🥵:  
Y'all.. WAIT WHERES PART TWO?!🤬  
  
> ereriiscannon: ikr!😔  
  
Le-bi💗💜💙 :  
Can't wait for Monday's stream 😏  
  
Kurki :  
I- sir did I just witness.. what?  
  
ErensOneTrueWife:  
...hah? What?! This was clearly just a stunt!  
  
  
  
  
"We shouldn't tell our fans about us yet," Levi said firmly. Eren watched Levi's face on the discord call. "What do you mean?" Eren responded, voice cracking. "Calm down kid, this isn't about being ashamed of you or some shit-," Levi was cut off. "Then what is this about?!" Eren said, agitated. "I want to meet you first- not like this. But in real life when I can hold you," Levi said, avoiding the cameras gaze, face flushed. "What?" Eren asked, stunned by the look on Levi's face. "I wanna- .. be able to see you first," Levi murmured. Eren laughed, "of course darling!"  
  
On Monday's stream Eren flirted with Levi a little more. Though they never confirmed anything.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> someone please donate me some fucking coffee 
> 
> no but seriously i hope you guys like this fic! i don't really ship ereri in cannon but i really liked to concept and au. i might make a 2nd chapter, but only if you guys really want it :P


End file.
